Greenland national football team
|Captain = Niklas Kreutzmann |Home Stadium = Nuuk Stadion |FIFA Trigramme = GRL (not official) |Elo Rank = 199 |Elo max = 186 |Elo max date = July 1980 |Elo min = 203 |Elo min date = June 1993 |pattern_la1 = |pattern_b1 = _GreenlandHome10 |pattern_ra1 = |leftarm1 = FFFFFF |body1 = FFFFFF |rightarm1 = FFFFFF |shorts1 = FF0000 |socks1 = FFFFFF |pattern_la2 = |pattern_b2 = _GreenlandAway10 |pattern_ra2 = |leftarm2 = FF0000 |body2 = FF0000 |rightarm2 = FF0000 |shorts2 = FFFFFF |socks2 = FF0000 |First game = 6–0 Greenland (Sauðárkrókur, Iceland; 2 July 1980) |Largest win = Greenland 16–0 (St Martin's, Guernsey, Channel Islands; 1 July 2003) |Largest loss = 6–0 Greenland (Sauðárkrókur, Iceland; 2 July 1980) Guernsey 6–0 Greenland (Stromness, West Burra, Shetland; 13 July 2005) 6–0 Greenland (Åland Islands; 29 June 2009) }} The Greenland national football team represents Greenland in international football. It is controlled by the Football Association of Greenland. Although it has the same status as the Faroe Islands within the Kingdom of Denmark, Greenland is not, like the Faroe Islands national football team, a member of FIFA nor of any continental confederation and therefore is not eligible to enter the World Cup or other sanctioned tournaments. Most of the matches they have played have been against the Faroe Islands and Iceland, but neither of the two consider those games full internationals. Overview Greenland is a member of the International Island Games Association and has taken part in Football at the Island Games. Since 13 October 2005, it is a provisional member of the N.F.-Board and since 25 March 2006 it is full-member. On 17 October 2009 the team was accepted as a provisional member of the IFU. Greenland also played Tibet, another non-FIFA team, in 2001 at Copenhagen's Vanlose Arena. However, the team was composed of players who were of Tibetan heritage and not from Tibet themselves. The match drew international attention when China threatened to embargo Greenland's shrimp exports because of Tibet's contested sovereignty. Greenland won the match 4–1. Island Games ;Key :''**Red border color indicates the tournament was held at home. , Greenland's current national stadium]] FIFI Wild Cup participation Greenland participated in the 2006 FIFI Wild Cup. The team played two games and lost both, the first 0–1 against the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus and the second 2–4 against Zanzibar. They were eliminated in the First Round. ELF Cup participation Greenland was eliminated in Round 1 of the ELF Cup. They played three matches in total, beating the national team of Gagauzia 2–0, drawing 1–1 with Zanzibar and losing 1–0 to Kyrgyzstan. Future international participation , do not meet FIFA regulations.]] Greenland has been seeking to participate in confederated football since at least 1998 when then national team manager Sepp Piontek stated that he had already asked UEFA to look into the possibility of Greenland becoming a member of the organization. About the issue, former DBU president Allan Hansen stated, "Concerning the GBU, I’m not convinced they officially applied for FIFA and UEFA membership at around the same time as Gibraltar. As I’m informed, the GBU in the late nineties sent a letter clarification on a number of issues but..there were no follow-up actions." Additionally, he stated, "I can’t foretell what will happen in the future, but I have attended a meeting with UEFA, DBU and GBU and I'm convinced that the day DBU and GBU present a partnership agreement and a road-map for the development of Greenlandic football, UEFA will be ready to discuss options for supporting the development of Greenlandic football as well as football on an administrative level." However, another report from 2010 states that an application was submitted but other factors such as the admittance of former Soviet and Yugoslav nations made for bad timing of the application. FIFA's approval of FieldTurf may allow Greenland to create FIFA-standard playing pitches and apply to play full internationals. They would join either UEFA (due to links with Denmark) or CONCACAF (geographically, Greenland is part of North America). The first artificial turf in Greenland was completed and inaugurated in Qaqortoq in September 2009. On 13 September 2010, FIFA president Sepp Blatter arrived in Qaqortoq, Greenland, and announced FIFA's approval of the new field, which is seen as a major step towards the country being granted FIFA membership. In 2011, Allan Hansen, chairman of the Danish Football Association stated that he did not believe that Greenland had the opportunity to become a member of FIFA or a confederation immediately. However, in December 2014 the DBU and Greenland's GBU formed a partnership with the aim of having Greenland included as a UEFA and FIFA member by 2020. One of the greatest barriers to admittance at that time was FIFA's strict regulations on stadiums and playing surfaces. The DBU's support of a Greenlandic application to FIFA included financial support which would be used to replace the clay courts of at least one field in each of the country's four municipalities, with artificial turf. Additionally, it was announced in May 2015 the national government had allocated one million dollars to design a plan for the construction of a new covered national stadium in Nuuk. The intentions of the plan were to design a covered and heated facility that would have a capacity of several thousand spectators, with the plan to be presented to the Parliament of Greenland later in the autumn session of 2016. Although unrelated to the stadium proposal, the first artificial pitch was laid in Nuuk, the country's capital, in June 2015 and at the national stadium in July 2016. Before becoming a member of FIFA, Greenland would be required to be a member of a continental confederation. However, UEFA now requires new members to be recognized by the United Nations as fully independent. Another possibility would be for Greenland to join CONCACAF as it is geographically closer to North America and the confederation allows dependent territories to join as new members. New National Stadium Kit Greenland's current kit is provided by Spanish sportswear company Kelme. Current squad The following 20 players were called up by Rene Olsen and Tekle Ghrebrelul for the 2015 Island Games. |club=B-67|clubnat=Greenland}} |club=B-67|clubnat=Greenland}} |club=B-67|clubnat=Greenland}} |club=B-67|clubnat=Greenland}} |club=Inuit Timersoqatigiiffiat-79|clubnat=Greenland}} |club=Nagdlunguaq-48|clubnat=Greenland}} |club=B-67|clubnat=Greenland}} Managers thumbnail|right|300px|Greenland national team in Northern Cyprus * Source: polar-bamserne.wifeo.com File:Sepp Piontek.jpg|German Sepp Piontek served two stints as Greenland's manager from 1999–2002 and 2004. File:Jens Tang Olesen.jpg|Dane Jens Tang Olesen (center) was Greenland's manager in 2003 and again from 2005–2010. File:René Olsen.jpg|Hans Frederik Olsen served as co-manager with Olesen from 2005 to 2010. Sponsors * Kelme * Air Greenland * Arla Foods * Pilersuisoq * Coca-Cola * Brugsen * H.A.P's Agentur * NunaFonden * Paarisa * Royal Arctic Line International opponents (Last update: 21 July 2013) References External links *Official site of The Football Association of Greenland (Kalaallit Nunaanni Isikkamik Arsaattartut Kattuffiat) *Official site of the Football Association of Nuuk *Greenlandic Football *Greenland on www.rsssf.com (List of International Matches) Category:Greenland national football team Category:North American N.F.-Board teams Football Category:Football in Greenland